


Did he just—

by Jim Hawkins-Sudayev (ChildOfSolace)



Category: Anastasia (1997), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Treasure Planet (2002)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:40:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25527583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChildOfSolace/pseuds/Jim%20Hawkins-Sudayev
Summary: Jack is the smoothest wingman ever.
Relationships: Dimitri | Dmitry (Anastasia 1997 & Broadway)/Jim Hawkins, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood)
Kudos: 10





	Did he just—

"Hey Jim, hey babe, mornin'! Look, I got you something."

"No way, Jack this is— Snowflake, you shouldn't have."

"I wanted to."

"Overland, Haddock, what did I just tell you the other day? No sappy right on my face! It's too early, I haven't even had my coffee yet."

"Jeez, man. You're just bitter. C'mon, if you just tried asking out..."

"Again, I do not want to hear this again before I've had coffee."

"Okay, so will you have it after coffee then?"

"Hey guys, whoa, where's the fire? Isn't it too early for Jim to be sporting his deathglare? I mean, it's not even ten yet,"

"Ugh, why am I friends with you guys."

"Yeah, so I've got an early shift so I gotta go. But hey, Dimitri, are you free this Friday?"

"At the moment, yeah."

"Cool, how about you Jim, got any plans?"

"No, not really."

"Great! Because I'm not, and Hic's pretty booked too. Go on out without us, enjoy your date."

"Did he just—"

"And I'm dating him. Total score."


End file.
